Doctor Who Axess
Doctor Who Axess(also known as Doctor Who.EXE in Japan) is the direct sequel to Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU it is also a anime spin-off of Doctor Who series 5. Teaser Trailer In the annoucement trailer nothing appears on the screen except a soft,yellow,flahing light and also the voice of The Other receits a poem. In the anceint legends of Time Lord lore,tells a man who can restore. The justice and time in creation's land. Without a weapon in his hand. Dispite his shifting face and change of form. He is still known as The Oncoming Storm. And right beside him a kind young man. Who bares my symbol on his hand. Accomapnied by allies large and small. Creating a force of good,strongest of them all. And now at last that man has returned. To save The Multiverse from a scourge. A scourge most vile,a vengance of fear. That was not spoken of this past year. With companions at his side,old and new. They will keep The Multiverse in creation's view. Defending destiny and future's door. This man is known as The Doctor. Then the TARDIS materializes with Lan and The Doctor and their new companions in shadows and then the light on the TARDIS flashes birghtly and then shows the title "Doctor Who Axess" Good Guys Brad Swaile voices Lan Hikari Matt Smith voices The Doctor Karen Gillan voices Amy Pond Brittney Meriah Wilson voices Mayl Sakurai Bill Switzer voices Chaud Blaze Jeffery Watson voices Raika Fontane Jon St. John voices E-102 Gamma Richard Cox voices Inuyasha Moneca Stor voices Kagome Higurashi Dex Manley voices ROB 64 Todd Haberkorn voices Allen Walker-An Exorsist him,Lenalee,and Timcampy hail from a parrel world of 15th century Britain(which seems to be somewhat steampunk-ish) Timcampy-Allen Walker's golem,he is a tiny golden ball with wings,to tiny horns,a tail,and tiny pegs for feet. He is energenic and cute. Luci Christian voices Lenalee Lee-Another Exorsist about Walker's age Sarah Natochenny voices Ash Ketchum Bard Sawile also voices Light Yagami-A man who seems to own a book called a "Death Note" which seems to kill anyone who's name is written in,The Doctor and Lan find him and save him when he was under cardiac arrest shortly after to find out this young man was supposed to die January 28 2013(luckly,it did not cause any damages in the timeline nor brought a terrible future).The man is comapnied by a creature called a Shinigami(a god of death) named Ryuk who instantly tries to kill Lan and The Doctor. At first after Light wakes up he snaps at The Doctor saying he didnt need anyone's sympathy,but later grows respect to The Doctor and Lan telling tem "I owe you my life" after finding out what was supposed to happen to him. He has a acompplice named Misa who is compltly in love with him though he only uses her and is cold to her because of the murder she commited in her past(though she never trired to kill anyone intentionly). The Doctor finds this disqusting Light's goal to be a god. Light says though his near-death experiance has not changed much of his philosophy only he did had second thougths of being a god. And he began to think and feel for Misa wich he finds as becoming "mentaly sick" The Doctor constantly attempts to convince him that being in love is not sickness and he should forgive Misa for what she did yet,Light tells him to "At least mind his own bussness".Still The Doctor's constant aguring with Light slowly whittles away Light's coldness twords Misa,and teaches Light to control himself while using the Death Note in order to prevent to becoming a criminal himself wich he actualy almost became before he met The Doctor. Shannon Chan-Kent voices Misa Amane-Like Light she too owns a death note but no-longer is accomapnied by a Shinigami. Bad Guys Emperor Terry Malloy once again voices Davros Supreame Council Julián Rebolledo voices Paul-Still serving Davros,Paul returns as a member of the supreame council. Paul found and fixed The Master's laser screwdriver and now uses it himself.He also he was involved with createding the new dalek race. Paul Dobson voices Naraku Steven Blum voices Orochimaru Jason Liebrecht voices The Millenium Earl Cherami Leigh voices Road Kamelot-A member of The Noah Family,she is spoiled rotten by The Millenium Earl,Road and Paul seem to have a romantic relationship,but she used to have a crush on Allen Walker. Beyond Birthday-A failed student of the Wammy's House, the same academy that L,Near,and Mello whent to.He is incredibly intelegent,and severely deranged,his real name is unknown,the Supreame Dalek refers to him as "The Abomination" due to Beyond's insanity. Brad Sawile also voices The Valeyard-The Valeyard was orginaly to be the 13th incarnation of The Doctor though since this incarnation was evil, The Doctor gave up one regeneration to avoid becoming The Valeyard which seprated The Valeyard from his counterpart,The Valeyard though escaped from The Matrix that The timelords sealed him away and gained a regeration cycle,using peices of Lan's DNA he regenated into a form resembling Lan only with brown snake eyes,He weres a bissnuess suit that is blood red and ash black,though he does not posses a sonic screwdriver he does have a sword made from Dalekanium.The Valeyard seems to have a twisted and disturbing sense of humor and constanyly flirts with Mayl.He also has a devilish grin and a sinister snicker. Shademan.EXE Army Nicolas Briggs provides the voice of the Progenitor Daleks-The new generation of daleks created with a Progenitor device that created Dalek mutants and the new travel machines all at once by the use of pure Dalek DNA,The previous daleks(3 of them) where killed by them becuase the white supreame Dalek claimed they where "Ungreatful to Davros" and "Inferior models" The White Supreame Dalek is part of the supreame council.These daleks have a total of 4 colors(not counting the white supreame dalek) the old imperials where transfred into the new travel machines and reprogramed and more Progenitor machines are made in secret Dalek factories and now they are producing a new army of Daleks at a rapid pace. The army is split up into 4 departments. Military Department Red=Drone Drone Sargent=Dalek Drae Strategest Department Blue=Strategist Master Strategist=Dalek Thrach Classified Department Yellow=Eternal(no one knows what it means) Science Department Orange=Scientist Chief Scientist=Dalek Rabe How did the Daleks survive? As Lan commanded Duo to destroy the Dalek fleet,Davros' chair switched to emgergancy temperal shift automaticly teleporting both Davros and Shademan. As for Paul,he and his crew flew their ship out of Duo's firing range,the exposed heat of the blast burned small holes in pauls clothes and the dalek's paint clean off leaving the daleks in bronze color in bronze color and Paul's clothing tattered with holes,as well badly damaging the saucer and deepleated almost all of its energy,Paul and the 3 Daleks though sucessfuly mustered enough energy to send it though a time jump back to WWII,There Paul "parked" his flagship behind the moon,Paul and his crew picked up a trace of energy coming from the moon,what they found a ancient Dalek instrument,a progenitor device,a gene bank containg pure-Dalek DNA but neither he nor the Daleks where able to activate it,they soon found out this machine was made far before The Last Great Time War,The Emperor Dalek during that time had it programed to work for "Pure" Daleks only and since the 3 daleks where Thal-based mutants and Paul wasnt a dalek it did not reonize their DNA as dalek and denied acesses to operate it,their was one exception,The Doctor,most likely that The Emperor Dalek thought if anything went wrong,they should use and alternitive to activate it. So Paul hatched an Idea,they kidnapped Britains most highly intelegent Military scientist, a man named Bracewell and tranfered his mind to a Android by the use of brainwave-transfer technology,he later programed him to belive he created the daleks as "Ironsides" and they whould help win the war. Later he had 2 of the 3 daleks coat themselves in military green and added a military pack and a union jack on their ID plate,and sent them and The Android to earth,to lure The Doctor into a trap and use his testimony to activate the device,and they succeaded. Allies Katy Manning voices Iris Wildthyme AKA "The Mistress"-(Not to beconfused with Iris the reploid)A survinvg galafreyan who escaped The Last Great Time War that wiped out most of the Timelords except The Doctor,The Master(Who later died),The Rani,and herself.During the Time War, a Dalek Saucer misssile knocked her TARIDS out of the battlefiled and into a wormhole leading her to the Multiverse.Like The Doctors TARDIS, her's had a non-fuctional chamilion circut leaving it in the form a a british double-checkered bus.She finds Lan adorable and always pinches his cheek(A classic slapstick joke). The Doctor and his comapnions meet up with her in New York City in 1958 during the conflict between the USA and the USSR when Lan got cut-off from the Doctor during a anti-communist rally in Times Square. Multiverse Daleks and Emperor Dalek Zax Sidoh-A Shingami who appears time-to-time telling The Doctor and Lan any near-by Dalek activity but he can be whiny and immature and he gets on Ryuk and Light's nerves easily,he later beigns to follow Iris Wildthyme when they both begin to spy on the enemy daleks.Like with Lan Wildthyme finds Sidoh "cute" and constantly glomps him whenever he does "The cutest thing" Sidoh like Lan, finds it very anyoing. The Atraxi-Galatic Police Minor villians Kira-When Light mentioned almost becoming a criminal,he had a personailty disorder which he became a murderous spycopath named Kira,when Lan and Light find a abandoned Dalek jungle outpoast they find a corpse-patched body that originaly housed the brain of a regenade time lord Morbius,the brain was still in the brain case that served as the head for the corpse-body(with the brain colored in a sickly purple color and the wrinkles filled with parastic fungus). Light accidently knocked his head onto the casing causing an electric shock transfering his "Kira" personality from him to the body freeing Light from future madness,but giving the corpse new life.With Kira "free" from Light's mind he claims with the new intelegance of a first-ranked Time Lord will go back in time and kill thousands on every planet making him the most feared serial killer in the galaxy.Lan eletrocutes Kira frizzling his new brain,reducing Kira's intelegence to that of a gorilla with only the simple desire to kill,then when Kira attempted to kill Misa, Light wrestles Kira into the obseveritory tower(and accidently locking the door behind them trapping the two) and shoved Kira out a window falling 2-stories long to his death.Only to show the brain case cracked before bursting in a eletrical flames shortly after he hits the ground. Theme Tune and Soundtrack The theme tune of the show is the same used in Doctor Who series 5 only it is a bit more "edgeier" and the title sequence is similar only the veiw zooms though the windows of the TARDIS exterior to the console scrren showing each of the heros with their voice actors on the bottom. Music: 001:Doctor Who series 5 theme 02:All the strange,strange creatures 03:Ta-da!The new TARDIS! 04:Rebirth of the Daleks(The Music from Victory of The Daleks when the Progenitor creates the new daleks) 05:The 2 Exorsists 06:Tiny golden golem Timcampy 07:The Dalek Supreame 08:The Earl's meleody 09:Daleks are the masters of earth! 10:Ash Ketchum,pokemon trainer 11:Paul and the Laser Screwdriver 12:Chase! 13:Crossfusion! 14:Silence will fall... 15:The Staff of Rassilon 16:The Genisis Ark 17:The Eye of Harmony 18:The Hand of Omega 19:The Other's Gaunlet 20:Double-Checkered Bus? 21:New York City 1958! 22:The Valeyard Reborn 23:ROB 64 at your service! 24:The machine man E-102 Gamma 25:Hello,Im The Doctor... 26:The Akuma Dalek 27:City of The Multiverse Daleks 28:This is Galafrey our childhood,our home.... Cutscenes -After the dalek attack on Exorcist headquarters Allen and Lenalee try to decide to accompany The Doctor and Lan- Allen:Should we really go with them? Lenalee:I dont know,they did take my brother but what about the others back here? Allen:But thousands of people will die if we dont help them besides the daleks destroyed most of the headquarters. (Allen looks at Timcampy and thinks for a bit Timcampy nods) Allen:Alright we're going! (Outside The Doctor waits for them Allen opens the door) Allen:Alright Doctor we coming. (The Doctor smiled and shook Allen's hand) Doctor:Welcome abord,pack your things we will be living in a hour. -Lan and Mayl confront The White Supreame Dalek and Shademan- Lan-Well I am surprised to see you,last time we met your fleet was destroyed by Duo the entire dalek race was wiped out,you were at the end of your rope. Shademan-Paul's ship survived plus me and Davros. Lan-And Paul and his crew fell back to WWII I know The Doctor told me.Wait,what is that behind you? (Lan poinst to The Progenitor) Shademan-Its a progenitor device. WSD-Its our past,and our future. Lan-Thats pretty artsy discription for a dalek,what does it do? WSD-It Contains pure Dalek DNA! Shademan-Paul and his crew found it by picking up a trace of energy coming from the moon,they soon discovered that it was made far before the time war,according to the data disk attached to it,the emperor dalek of the time of its creation had thousands made,all where destroyed save one that The Emperor Dalek managed to hide away. Lan-Why did you need to create the fake "Ironside Project"? WSD-It was....nessisary.... Mayl-We dont get it.... The White Supreame Dalek looked down then Lan's eyes widened reasling what it was. Lan-Oh...oh I get it......This is so freaking ironic! The Progenitor didnt reconize your previous dalek counterparts didn't it? Because since they were Thal-based mutants so it saw them as Impure and there DNA unreconizeable as Dalek,and since Paul isn't a Dalek it didnt work for him because it saw him as inferior! Shademan-A solution was devised Lan-Yeah I know The Doctor,Paul setted up a trap,and he used The Doctors testimony to activate it,because it would reconize him,the Daleks greatest enemy. WSD-Yes and with this device we will begin our empire again! Lan-No! I wont let this nightmare happen again I wont! The White Supreame Dalek heads for the controls Lan-Hey!Hey!Hey!Get away from the controls or- WSD-Or else what? -Flashback of The Doctor encountering the 3 old Daleks and Paul starting with Paul's flagship behind The Moon- Paul-Reciveing tesimony now... Recording-I am The Doctor,and you are the Daleks! the progenitor activates Paul-It worked!!!IT WORKED!!!!! Dalek-Progenitor activated!Testimony accepted!Testimony accepted! Paul-Good work guys,get out of there and return to the ship! 5 minutes later The 2 "Ironside" Daleks come to the bridge Dalek-Comencing phase 2! Paul-The Progenitor is Activared and so it begins! They gather around the progenitor core and watch as thin white smoke swirls and fluffs around it and the lights flash Ironside dalek-The final phase commences chanel all reserve power to progenitor. TARDIS arrives and The Doctor arrives Doctor-So how about that cup of tea? Paul-The Doctor! Dalek-Exterminate! The Doctor pulls out a cookie Doctor-Oh I whouldnt if I were you TARDIS self-distruct if my ship goes yours will go with it. Paul-It just looks like a cookie Doctor-maybe its supposed to look like one. Dalek-You whould not use such a device! Doctor-Try me! One of the Daleks moves forward Doctor-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!No,no scans,no nothing or I will destroy us all you understand? Tardis bang bang,Daleks BOOM! The Dalek moves back Doctor-Good boy....this ship is pretty beaten up,very empty I'd say like you. Paul-My ship and crew escaped your slaughter! Doctor-And fell back through time yes crippled,depleated... Paul-We picked up a energy trace from the moon....one of the progenitor devices. -Light is wrestling the Kira Monster in the observatory tower- Light-I only wanted to purge the world of all evil,but you made me do nothing but kill! Kira-Life is wasted on the living! Kira pins Light to the wall Kira-And since when did you start caring about that wretch Misa? She was only a tool to our goal and nothing more! Light-No....she was YOU'RE tool for YOU'RE goal! I hurt her too many times,I wont hurt her anymore!!!! Kira-Then both of you shall die! Light-N-n-no,NNNNOOO! Light begins to fight back,the red eyes of his insainty he now sees in the monster,he realized all of the horrible things he has done. Light-YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!ALL OF THOSE THINGS I DID!!!YOU MADE ME!!!!!!FIRST L THEN HALF OF THE INVESTIGATION TEAM AND I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!YOU HAVE BEEN POUNDING REVENGE AND HOMICIDE INTO MY HEAD FOR YEARS!!!!!!! GET! OUT! OF! MY! LIFE!!!!!! Light then final shoves Kira out the window Kira-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kira hits the ground,and the brain case bursts into electrical flames.Light looks down brething heavily. The Doctor opens the Door and Misa rushes in Misa-Light! She glomps him Light-Misa...when we get back to the TARDIS,we need to talk....alone. -Light and Misa are in Light's living quarters- Misa-Yeah? Light-Misa....You knew I was using you....you knew I was acting insane and yet you still loved me and I treated you like a pawn. Misa-It's okay... Light-No,no,no....I was a total idiot....I dragged you into dangerous situations.....I was even cold to you....sure you idoled Kira...but your parents were murdered....how can you not want revenge......I am Really,Truly,Unimaginbly,Incredibly Sorry for doing this to you......and rember I said I never regreted killing anyone....well....L and half of the investigation team.....I......I now wish so many times I cant take that mistake back.....sure they knew I was Kira.....but didnt they wish to rid evil of the world if they could.....I...just....feel......I.....was going to write you're name.....how can I be so stupid....I...(heavly sniffs) Tears began to flow from Light's eyes Light-I just.....I couldnt......I wasnt.......I just realized how beutiful and kind you are......you are one in a million......you understand ''me....I just wanted to say I love you....for REAL this time....if you cant forgive me thats okay...... Misa looked and saw how truly sincere he was and saw how much he was in agony....Misa never saw him cry before.....neither speak in a quivering voice. Misa-Light....look at me..... Light did and Misa kissed him hard on the lips Misa-I love you because I know you just want to help the world......and you are...we all are....not just the world....the entire cosmos.....I think you're alredy forgiven....and I love you too...... -On screen in the console room Davros reveals Beyond Birthday behind him- Davros-Light,I think you might know him...does he look familiar to you? Beyond-*Mad giggle* I was taken to the emperor,I saw their wars,I watched and died,thousand times!NEE-HEE-HA-HA-HA-HA (gasps) Light-No.....but hes dead! I killed him.....he was going to break out of prison....How did you!? Davros-I snatched his body and gave back his life,oh he still has a corrupted mind but he is incredible at strategy. Beyond-hee-hee-heeahh....all will die....all will dieeeeeeeee~ Doctor-Intelegent!? Hes insane!!! Ryuk-Thats impossible...the rules of The Death Note say you cant bring a human back to life! Davros-And yet I succeeded! Imagine a single,simple,mortal succeeded!While others have failed...a testimony of my remakable abillites dont you think? -Inuyasha,Ash,Pikachu,and Gamma serch for the Dalek Mountain Base in the caves of the mountains of Cycrix III- Inuyasha-Of all the people in our group,that quack partnered me with a pipsqueak and a walking,talking,tea-kettle. Ash-Who you calling a pipsqueak fluff face!? Inuyasha-Fluff face!? Gamma-Cant we all just get along? Inuyasha-Can it tin-boy nobody asked you! Gamma-Are you mad because I hugged Kagome? Inuyasha-If you wana know yes,she's with me so quit being all lovey over her! Gamma-Im not attracted to humans,only fem-bots,I just hug her becuase shes small and cute thats all! Inuyasha-Well cute or not quit it. Ash-Take it easy on him! he was the one who herd you and Kag's cries for help! Inuyasha-Okay you got me there,sorry its just I was hoping to never see the Daleks again,their voices give me a head-ache! Charater relationships The Doctor-The doctor is overall friendly to every one of his allies,same goes with Lan Hikari E-102 Gamma-Gamma shows frienship with Lan and The Doctor and their friends. Specialy Ash Ketchum.He even lets Ash hang onto his back when he is in "Car" mode,He also likes Ash's Pikachu as well.He truly dispises Paul though calling him a "Misrable,Malicous,Monsterous,and vile scumbag of a human. He also acts like a gentleman to Amy Pond,He even listens to her problems and tries to cheer her up.He also shows high respect for Inuyasha and says "He's the only creature who can guide the humans and demons out of the darkness",Becuase of his protective instincts and friendship with Ash,he is partnered up with him,his Pikachu,Allen Walker, and Inuyasha.He is also very curious,The Daleks even try to lure him with a Donut that was tied to a string to the plunger arm of a dalek(Even though Gamma only "eats" batteries he does seem to have a craving for sweets and "eats" them by tossing them into his power core though a chute in his chest compartment).He also seems to be fond of Kagome,always giving her hugs,Inuyasha grows jelous of this and tells him to let her go. Ash Ketchum-Friendly to all of his friends and constanly tries to convicne Paul to change,The Doctor angry at Paul stuning Ash painfuly with his laser screwdriver yelled at him "You're own rival,The only person in the entire cosmos who showed you respect and look what you did to him!".Ash also share his friendship with Gamma,he is seen mostly with Gamma chatting and showing Gamma pokemon in his pokedex which omega seems every eger to learn about. Inuyasha-Inuyasha is pretty stubborn(though he is less stubborn torwds Kagome) and often goes off on his own sometimes. He calls Ash a "Pipsqeak" and Gamma a "Walking,Talking tea-kettle",also Allen "Short Stack" but does show friendlness,he refers The doctor as "Doc" or "Quack",but he does show care to his allies. Double Soul As the quest progresses Crossfusion Megaman performs double sould with Gamma,Allen Walker,and Inuyasha Crown Clown Soul-R-Megaman's form appears to reselmble the Exorcist outfit,he also gains Allens Crown Clown Arm and can use similar moves and a powerful attack called "Crown-Buster" Dog Demon Soul-Gains armour smiliar to The Great Dog Demon,his powerful attack is "Demon Saber" Gamma Soul-Armour gains some physical charateristics that of Gamma,most powerful move is "Quick-Lock" Stop Motion movie The writer of this story will be working on a upcoming stop motion film spin-off,only its what he says "Peter Crushing-ized",not becuase of it it will be like the peter curshing films,insted its more shorter and diffrent charaters as well being more "Super Smash bros.-ish" "I cant find all of the charaters that have articulation,so I will have to go with the next best thing" He says. Davros will be the main villian,Amy Pond will not be present (Takes place before Amy's choise),also Dalek Sec and Caan will return as allies,but Sec will not be in his humanoid form,the writter refuses to reveal spoilers that say why.Also Lan will not reconize The Doctor,because its not in the megabound universe.Also Wario will appear as a comic releaf charater "I know he doesnt fit with the other charaters,but thats kinda the point just a theif trying to steal the tresure that The Doctor,his friends, and Davros is looking for. The Author is also intrested in adding the Judoon as allies,the title of the movie will be "Doctor Who:The Quest Through Time" the stop motion movie was inspired by a youtuber named DavrosMarioSonic with his film series "The Quest of The Dalek". "Its gonna be a more kid-friendly,but I promise you it will NOT be kiddy,I just wana take a break with the darkness thats all." The writters says. The Doctor will be companied by, Edward Elric Lan Hikari(crossfusion Megaman) E-102 Gamma(If the figure can be found) Ash Ketchum Dalek Sec Dalek Caan Pikachu Mario Sonic Luigi Tails Trivia *Timcampy reselmbles a Golden Snitch from Harry Potter book series,D.Gray-Man fans suggest that Timcampy's design may been inspired by it. *Paul was actualy present during the "rebirth" of the daleks and was on board the saucer,he preepared the Progenitor device and then whent to another room to take a nap,after the New Daleks escpaed though a time corridor,Paul met them. *The writer of this series '''TheCrossoverer89 '''says he has been very anoyed with Doctor Who fans complaining about the new daleks who made their debut in "Victory of The Daleks" and said "Im glad they have diffrent colors,its about time the daleks had variants again and if these guys are TRUE Doctor Who fans,they whould embrace and accept these new daleks not alone give them a chance insted of whining and nit-picking everything about them like spoiled 5-year olds." *The Doctor agrues with Lenalee's brother calling him selfish and that its unfair for both Lenalee and Allen that he cant let them be together he even told him "Shes growing up! You have to be realistic,they love each other,and she wants to be with Allen and you sir, are being a selfish nit-wit,so stop grudging Allen and for once think about what your sister wants not what you want!" *Lan Hikari is one of a small handful of humans that know how to pilot a Type 40 TARDIS *''Iris Wildthyme has her own adventures in the Doctor Who Spin-off audiobook series '''Iris Wildthyme' * The White Supreame Dalek(Dalek Trakk) shows no respect to the rest of The Supreame Council,only to Davros and Paul. *This takes place after '''Victory of The Daleks '''and before '''The Time of Angels'